lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Brawl of the Year! (Press Start: Episode 25)
'''Brawl of the Year! '''is the twenty-fifth of Press Start. The Episode Sky is seen playing the game "Brawlhalla" on his laptop Sky: And......Koji scores another trophy! Woo hoo! A triangular portal opens up on Sky's laptop screen Sky: You know what? I'm used to this these days. Sky gets sucked into this portal Sky (in a vortex being delivered to Brawlhalla): Let's do this! Sky gets transported into Twilight Grove in some pirate outfit Sky also has two guns in his hands Sky: Thatch? I can work with this. Another portal opens delivering Miles and Pixel Miles: AHHHHHHHHH! Pixel: Shut it, ya' big bab- Miles pulls out a spear and puts it to Pixel's chest Miles: Say one more word, buddy- Pixel: Did I say baby? I meant badass, ahahahaehehehahaha....... Miles: That's what I THOUGHT! Miles: Now, where are we? Sky: Brawlhalla! Pixel: Say what now?(edited) Sky: Brawlhalla......? Pixel: Cut to the chase. Sky: It's this online fighting game that I like, I don't wanna brag that I'm good at it.....but I am. Miles: Alright captain....er......better than us, prove it! Sky: Alright, fine, I'll join the Brawl of the Year Tourney and WIN! Miles: Say, don't you need a partner for that? Sky: And that's why friends exist! Miles: Aw, thanks, ma-(edited) Sky: Pixel! Miles has a confused and angry look on his face Pixel: No thanks, I've been thinking about studying these video game worlds, sketch em', solve why we get sent here, all that stuff. Sky: Great! Now who's gonna be my partner? Miles does some fancy twirling tricks with his spear in the background Sky: I know who to call! Miles: Finally- Sky can be seen reaching for his phone and dialing a number, he then lifts it to his ear. Sky: Pick up....Pick up.....Searing! How are you, man? Searing (on the other end): Who is this again? Sky: Sky! Searing: ..... Sky: The guy that took you into Undertale... Searing: ..... Sky: The dork with the weird hair? Searing Ohhhhhhhh, what's up? Sky I wanted to know if you wanted to join me as a teammate in the Brawl of the Year Tourney in Brawlhalla. Searing: Uh......sure..... Searing violently hangs up Sky: Nice! He'll be here any minute now! Any minute now.........Any minute now............................................................................Any minute nowwwwwwwww. Miles: I don't have any timecards with me today. Sky: Crap.....well, I guess I'm stuck with you. Miles: FINALLY! DEAR GOD! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! Sky: .... Miles: Ahem.....I mean.....thank you, where do we sign up? Sky: Well that was rude....Anyways, we have to sign up at the gates of Valhalla. Miles: And that would be..... Sky: The place where all the gods live, don't you read history books? Miles: Where is it? Sky: Up that giant rainbow. Sky points to a giant rainbow, shining in the bright sun, sloped upwards to a beautiful, bright city of gold with ginormous gates Miles: We have to walk all that way, just to get into a tournament where we beat the shit out of one another? Sky: ....Yes.... Miles: Sounds good. Miles and Sky start running up the rainbow in a Rocky-esc style with "Eye of the Tiger" playing in the background even though Sky hates that song irl Sky: Phew, we made it..... Miles: That's enough shitty 90s music for now.... Meanwhile.....back on the ground in a small village Pixel: Finally, some relaxation from those idiots. Shade: Why do you call them idiots if they are your friends? Pixel: Gah! Shade! Shade: I haven't been stalking the president! That could be any Mr. Narwhal! Pixel: What? Shade: Answer that question before that and ignore the other thing. Pixel: Oh...well... they aren't idiots, they ARE my friends. Shade: Then why call them idiots and insult them? Pixel: Well, I......don't really know....maybe I'm a bad fri- Before Pixel can finish his sentence, he hears the fearful screams of men, women, and children. Pixel: What the hell? Back at the Valhalla Gates(edited) Sky: Yes, we'd like to sign up as a team. Guard #1: Right this way, folks. Guard #2: Good luck. The first guard leads Sky and Miles to a stage, next to it are wooden racks of spears, guns, swords, hammers, scythes, cannons, and other weapons. Guard #1: This is where you'll practice until your first match, here is the team you'll be practicing against. GameTime and Neo step up to the stage, GameTime holding a bow and arrows, and Neo holding a shining blade Miles: Hey, guys. GameTime: Funny seeing you here, we were just insulting you behind your back. Neo elbows GameTime in the stomach, making GameTime fall backwards GameTime: Ow! I landed on my quiver! Sky: You guys ready to train? Neo: Sure am! Guard #1: Have a fun time...heheh. The guard then walks back to the gates with the second guard with a wicked smile. After Neo and Miles duel, the time for practice is up Sky: Aw man....I didn't get to practice! GameTime: Well, we better hope we're decent at this. Cut to a crowd of people sitting in chairs in front of the stage Benny: Hello! I'm Benny, your annoying, self promoting presenter for this year's Brawl of the Year! Don't forget to come on down to Benny's rent-a-god shop, on the Asguardian turn-pike! Now, onto out fight, Sky and Miles vs. GameTime and Neo. Sky, Miles, Neo, and GameTime step up on stage with a gun, scythe, sword, and bow and arrows respectively. Sky: Good luck! Neo: You'll need it! Neo goes after Miles with a swift strike to the side and attempts to hold Miles down, but Sky helps him break free. Sky pistol whips Neo, knocking him out. Sky: Get GameTime! GameTime: Don't get GameTime! GameTime runs off stage and jumps into a river on the planet. Sky and Miles look over the edge of the floating island Sky: Well that was easy.... Benny: Congratulations, Sky and Miles! You guys get to move on to round 2! Miles: Nice work, man! Sky and Miles hug Suddenly, a darkness overcomes the sky Miles: Huh? ???: I'm back, baby!!!! Sky: Okay, welcome back Dave. Dave flies down to the ground Dave: No screams in agony or fear? Miles: Nah. Dave: Well, I'll be takin' over this game..... Sky: Meh, most likely not. Dave: Hey! I'm capable of stuff. Sky: Sure you are. Dave: Plot twist, I've got your little friend, PETER! A giant hand made of shadows emerges from the sky holding Pixel. Pixel: My name is Pixel! Dave: Whatever, Padre. Pixel: That means father in Spanish! Dave: Hey, you aren't even the one I wanted in the first place! The giant hand drops Pixel and he crashes through the stage Dave: It's good to back, I'll see you boys later! AHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Sky: What? A large portal opens up, sucking in Sky, Miles, and Pixel. Sky attempts to hang on to an edge. Sky: Not......now..... Sky lets go on accident Dave: It's good to be back...eheheheheheheheheh! Category:Press Start Category:Episodes of Press Start Category:TV Show Episodes